Washed Phone Disaster(Not?)
by Soldiers211902
Summary: Ucchi's anticipated day off is now ruined with her washed phone.. or maybe not? A short uchipai one-shot(?)..


Thic fic was set in September, when the incident about Ucchi's phone happened. And then, sorry for the kinda rushed ending. XD

* * *

We are both busy. Our schedules almost never meets. I miss her. I can only catch up on her when she posts something on her twitter and instagram account. I have been considering creating my own instagram as well. I don't know if my management would let me though.

My craving for her presence got worse tonight. It is my fault for being careless. I had put my phone along with my laundry and now it's broken. One of our means of communication is by mailing each other whenever we got the time to do so. And since tomorrow is my off day, I planned on mailing her a lot more than usual. It kinda looked like I was just fine losing my phone when I twitted about it earlier through my computer but in reality, I feel terrible. How am I supposed to mail her now? I sighed to myself as I started hanging my clothes.

 _When will I ever change? I'm so clumsy, darn it._

It wasn't long ago when I lost my phone after my first live. Because of that, I was not able to tell her when my live ended successfully right after.

"Uuuhhh… Now I don't have any appetite to eat."

All my excitement for enjoying my day off tomorrow went down the sink and now I am very frustrated. When I finished hanging my clothes, I got back to my computer to check for any response from a _certain_ someone.

"Ehhh? Thousands of favorites and retweets within more than one hour?" I yelled in surprise. Fans surely are interested on how clumsy I can be. There were messages saying how I should be more careful next time. There were also others who mentioned about the phone I lost not long ago. And then, there were also lots of messages from fans joking about it. I laughed at almost every one of them.

After checking everything, I didn't find anything I was hoping for. _She's busy after all._ I slumped my back on the chair letting out another sigh. I haven't even congratulated her for the announcement of her new upcoming single on November.

 _Ahh!_ I jolted from my seat upon remembering and quickly went over to her profile. _Might as well use my computer in place of my phone to tell her._

After clicking send, I realized that she didn't have any tweets today yet. _Oh good. I sent her a direct message without knowing if she is free enough to check her twitter._ I did not even consider the fact that she might be resting already.

The excitement I got from earlier drowned down the sink once again. _Why do I have to miss her this much?_ The last time we saw each other was last Anisama Live, when we were able to perform together with Imai Asami-san. My tension goes up again whenever I remember how happy I am to have a chance of collaborating with them.

I turned my gaze back on the screen only to see five direct messages. That's when I realized that my door bell has been ringing. _I'll be back._

I went for the door first grabbing my emergency baseball bat in case someone comes in and attack me. _Who would come this late at night to a friend's house anyway?_

I am feeling so nervous that my hands are sweating. I slowly turned the door knob and closed my eyes before slamming the door open and readying myself to strike.

"WHOA WAIT UCCHI!" came the very familiar voice as soon as the door was opened. Her voice was enough to make my heart skip a beat and froze my hands. And that saved her from getting hit by me.

I opened my eyes as I let the baseball bat down.

"Phew, that was close. I thought I was a goner." She sighed holding her hand against her chest.

"P-Pai-chan?" I blinked once... then twice... I stared at her and she stared back.

I was still trying to comprehend with the reality when suddenly something sweet entered my mouth and the taste of chocolate spread as I begun chewing it.

"Hi! How was it? Did that snap you back to reality?"

"Pai-chan!" I hugged her out of the blue when my brain finally confirmed that this is not a dream.

"W-wait U-Ucchi. I can't breathe!"

"Aaa-h S-sorry.. hehee.." I just loosen my hug on her still not letting go. "You surprised me."

"You surprised me too. What's with the bat?"

"I didn't think anyone would come this late, so I thought it was a burglar or something."

"And for the second time tonight I thought I was a goner. Ha ha" she said as I started to feel her hand play with my hair.

"I can't help it. I missed you after all." Thanks to our close body contact due to the hug, I felt her heartbeat quickening when the words left my mouth.

"I-is that so? H-hey a-are we not g-going in?"

I looked up to her face just in time to see her blush while stuttering. I giggled at the adorable reaction. "Sorry I almost forgot... haha Come in!" I dragged her inside excitedly.

"I brought some take out from the nearby restaurant. Have you had your dinner yet?"

"A-actually, n-not yet." At the mention of food, I realized how hungry I actually am.

"Really?! I'm so glad I bought enough for us!"

"As expected of Pile-sama! Thank you! Well then, sit down there while I prepare the table."

"No. Let me help you."

"Shh.. Let me handle the rest. Just relax there okay." I sat her down on my computer chair. She sighed in defeat handling me the dinner she bought. I made my way to the dining room right after, only to be followed by her a few minutes later.

"Ucchi what were you doing before I came?"

"Umm.. N-nothing.." _Does she want me to admit dozing off while thinking about her?_

"You see, I replied to your direct message to me on twitter and now that I looked on your account which you left opened on your computer, you haven't checked it. Why is that?"

"E-eeh? D-don't tell me... those five message were all from you?"

"Yes."

"I was going to check it after answering the door! I completely forgot about it after seeing you!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry. Now I understand why you did not expect me."

"O-oh right, why did you came over in the first place? Weren't you busy today?"

"I managed to get a day off tomorrow. A-and so…"

I carefully placed the plates on the table while waiting for her to continue.

"I thought of staying over. I messaged you asking about it earlier."

"O-ohh…"

"I-it's okay if I can't stay over. It was too sudden after all."

"N-no!" I almost exclaimed. "I mean, of course it is fine even if it is too sudden. I already told you before that you are always welcome to come over anytime you want. And besides…" I fidget a little, doubting if I should continue.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing. Come one, I have prepared the table. Let's have dinner now, I'm almost starving." I dodged it off for now. I feel very embarrassed to admit to her how much I miss her.

"O-okay, if you say so."

After dinner, I let her take the bath first while I wash the dishes we used. I did not let her help me even though she was volunteering for it again. It wasn't much work to begin with because it was just the two of us. Right after washing the dishes, I fixed my bed and laid out my extra futon.

* * *

The bath was refreshing, especially it feels better to have it after an exhausting day of work. After changing to my pajamas inside the bathroom, I called out to her to let her know that I am done with the bath. When I got no answer, I just headed straight to her room only to find her sleeping adorably on her desk.

 _How is it even legal to be that cute?_

I stood there staring at her deciding whether to wake her up or just wait. But the decision I chose is not one of the options. I grabbed my phone and carefully took a picture of her. I giggled to myself though I feel embarrassed at what I just did.

 _Now I better wake her up so she can take a bath._

I started by shaking her arm. "Hey Ucchi, wake up. I know you'd rather take a bath first before sleeping."

"Hnng. Pai-chan…"

I tried to ignore the heat that came to my face as I continued shaking her arm. "I'm right here, now wake up. Ucchi...Oi, Uchida Aya-san, wake up…"

"Hnnngg.."

"Wake up Ucchi…" I bit my lip when a sudden thought came to my mind. _It should be fine right? She won't hear it anyway._ "A…Aya.. W-wake up."

I quickly grabbed a pillow to muffle my squeals. _What the heck am I doing? I should be waking her up properly and not taking advantage of the situation!_ I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before settling back the pillow.

"Oi Ucchi, I've brought some beer, let's drink!"

"Nnngg.. More…"

 _Ehh? Is she drinking already in her dream?_

"How am I supposed to wake you up?"

I decided to grab the extra chair nearby and sat beside her. I couldn't resist the urge to play with her hair and slowly, I put the strands on the back of her ear revealing her smooth cheek.

 _No no no.. I shouldn't take more advantage of the situation than I already have. I couldn't possibly be thinking of doing that! Calm!_

Unconsciously, my hand started pinching her nose causing a movement from the sleepyhead. When a look of discomfort formed on her face, I let go of her nose. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Are you awake now?" I asked her trying my best to act innocent.

"S-sorry I fell asleep while waiting for you."

"It's okay. You had work today too right? Plus, you did some laundry as well. You must be really tired."

"I could say the same to you."

"A-anyway, you can take a bath now."

"O-oh right. Yeah. Okay."

She slowly got up from her seat grabbing her things in the process. When she's finally out of sight, I slumped my back on the chair sighing a relief. I can't believe I almost thought of doing _that_ while she is asleep and defenseless. It wouldn't be fair to her.

As I wait for Uchi to finish her bath, I browsed through twitter checking my other friends' updates.

"Seems like fans are still talking about her washed phone. Haha"

When I read her tweet about her phone, I had a hard time holding my laughter. I was in the middle of my break when I saw it. My manager gave me a weird look but immediately shrugged it off when I said it was nothing. I always find it amusing how clumsy she could be. She may be older than me but I can't feel the age gap.

When I realized how the incident would affect me, that's when I finally calmed. It was one of our easiest means of communication. And since we haven't seen each other much recently, we have been exchanging mails or even direct messages.

 _Oh no.. This is bad._ I thought to myself.

I walked over to my manager to ask for my schedule the next day. And after some flips on the scheduler, I got the answer I wanted.

"Your schedule tomorrow is still empty."

"Really?!"

"Looks like someone is looking forward to her off day here huh?"

"N-Not really.."

"Well you've been working a lot recently so having a rest will be good for you. But don't celebrate yet. You might suddenly get a work for tomorrow."

"Y-yeah I know. Thanks anyway! I'm going back now!"

I excitedly enjoyed the rest of my work looking forward to my possible off day tomorrow and the plan I had in mind. And as if the gods were with me, no last minute call for work came, and I will have my off day tomorrow like I wanted.

I don't often admit it but, I miss her. I can see her excitement of mailing me tomorrow from her text to me earlier since it will be her off day and now this happened. I thought she might be depressed about it right now and I know I'll only imagine the worst if I don't find out by myself, which is why I suddenly decided to have a sleepover here. I was waiting for the food I ordered for us when I replied to her direct message. When the food came and still no response from her, I sent more hoping she'll notice it later because I would not dare take out my phone while walking alone this late at night.

"I'm done Pai-chan! What are you doing?"

Uchi's voice snapped me out of my thought. "Just browsing twitter." I looked up from my phone only to be welcomed by the sight of her drying her hair. She sat back on her chair from earlier and started using the blow dryer.

"You haven't dried your hair yet haven't you Pile-chan?"

"A-ah"

"Eh? Don't tell me-"

"I forgot!"

"How come you forgot something like that?"

"I-it's your fault you know."

"How did it become my fault?"

 _Because watching you sleep earlier made me forget about it._ And of course I can't tell her that straightly. "A-anyway, let me borrow that when you're done."

"Nope."

Before I could react, she stood up and went behind me. "Let me do it for you. It's fine with you right?"

I just nodded finding myself unable to decline her offer. A slight blush is forming in my face and the tips of my ears seemed to be turning red as well when I glanced over at our reflection in the mirror.

"You will catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly."

"Yes I know. I just forgot it today. It doesn't always happen to me."

"But really, Pai-chan's hair is really smooth."

"So is yours."

We were silent once again. Her hand carefully brushes my hair assisting it to her hand holding the blow dryer. That's when I decided to gather up my courage and tell her my plan.

"Uumm.. Ucchi, d-do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"I already told you it's my off day, so I have nothing for tomorrow."

"Having an off day doesn't mean you would not have a plan like going out and having fun."

"Okay okay I got it. But I don't really have any plan for tomorrow other than resting here in my house and messing with my phone. But I guess I already messed with my phone."

With the mention of her phone, I finally saw what I have been expecting was her actual reaction to the incident.

"Now now.. Don't be sad. The reason why I'm asking you is because well you know... It's been a while since we had an off day together. I was wondering if we could umm.. go out tomorrow so you could buy a new phone."

Her face lit up in excitement and she looked at me like a child going to the amusement park for the first time.

"Really?! We're going out tomorrow? Yay! Of course I'd love that!"

Ucchi jumped to me happily hugging me along the way. "Thank you very much Pai-chan!" She started rubbing her face on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to thank for. We're just going out like the usual. And also to make sure you won't be depressed over your phone."

"The more reason I'm thankful to you!"

Ucchi seemed to have gotten too excited that on the spur of the moment, I suddenly felt something soft. We both blushed when we both realized what happened. She pulled away from her hug and averted gazes with me.

"S-sorry about that. I-I got carried away."

"I-it's fine.. S-since it is you.. Ucchi..."

Awkward silence filled the room for a while until she suggested that we go to sleep already. The first time I had a sleep over on her place, we argued on who sleeps in the bed. She wanted me to sleep on her bed while she will be on the extra futon instead. I was opposed to it naturally because I am the one intruding. In the end, we both slept on the extra futon. Ever since, that's how it goes when we sleep over each other's places.

After turning off the light, Ucchi slowly lied down beside me. She stared at me for a while. I stared back and soon after, we found ourselves laughing at each other for no reason breaking the awkward atmosphere from earlier.

"I didn't thought our first kiss would be accidental." Ucchi said smiling to me.

"With the way you are, I kinda expected it to happen."

"What is that supposed to mean..."

"Ahaha! Nothing bad really.. Anyway we should really go to sleep now."

"Yeah that's right."

"Good night Ucchi."

"Good night Pai-chan!"

We held hands feeling the warmth of each other until we fell asleep.


End file.
